The Best Laid Plans
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: What could have happened if there was another plan at the end of the first season.


Aaaa, okay. So I know I'm late to this pairing, but I couldn't not write this after seeing the ending the way it was *cries* no flames please!

* * *

Sara grunted as she held Mick on her shoulders, trying to get him towards the ship as fast as possible. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, and it wasn't because she had kissed Leonard.

It was because she was leaving Leonard to sacrifice himself, and she couldn't do that. Not now. Not after the times they've spent with one another. She couldn't leave him to die.

Cursing under her breath, Sara looked at the unconscious Mick and shook her head. "Sorry, Mick, but I'm sure you've hit your head on some harder stuff."

Sara set him down and ran back towards the inside of the Oculus. Screams and shouts were heard behind her, but she ignored them. This was not going to be another death she could have prevented.

With the others dead in the building, there wasn't much to keep Sara from running straight away at Leonard.

He saw her and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Sara gave a determined look. "Saving your ass," she replied, holding up the Cold Gun and aiming it at one of the fallen Time Masters. She broke the frozen hand off, pulled Leonard's hand away, and shoved the heavier, icy arm on the stick to keep it in place.

Taking a deep breath, Sara gave Leonard a small smile. "Let's go before we're both blown up."

Leonard didn't hesitate to take her hand and run away from the machine and get them both away from the building. Just in the nick of time did the two of them (plus a dragged, unconscious Mick) make it back to the ship before the Oculus blew up and killed them.

They laid Mick on the floor and leaned against the wall. Panting, the duo looked at one another.

"I had it handled," Leonard drawled, tilting his head.

"My handling was a little bit better than yours," Sara responded. "And you came out alive in mine."

"I suppose I should be saying something along the lines of 'thank you'," he said.

Sara shook her head. "No. It's what we're supposed to do...what you tried to do." She kicked off the wall and began strutting off with her arms folded.

There was no doubt that Leonard was watching her as she walked away. He always did.

* * *

Sara laid on the bed, staring at the metal walls in a much similar fashion as she had before they went to blow of their 'puppeteer' toy that was playing with their free will.

And on cue, there was a tapping at her door. She turned her head to see Leonard holding the deck of cards between his fingers.

"I'm surprised Mick isn't trying to kick your ass right now," she said.

"Well he has one hell of a headache to brush off first, seeing as you dropped him on the ground and all," Leonard replied with a small grin on his face. "So I wouldn't be the only one he would attempt to 'kick one's ass'."

"He'll be fine," Sara said waving it off. "Besides, we've seen what I could do, so I'm not worried about him coming at me."

Leonard snorted before making his way towards her. He leaned against the bed and set the deck of cards on the bed next to her.

"So do we have a game?" he asked.

Sara contemplated the offer. She was just fine with playing cards, but she felt something different between them. It had to be that damn kiss.

"I'll take that as a no." He straightened up and prepared to leave when Sara reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," Sara said.

Leonard arched his brow and narrowed those taunting eyes at her. "My, my, Sara, having a change of heart?"

She gave a short shrug. "Something like that."

A smirk played on Leonard's lips as he leaned once again on the bed on his elbow. "What could have possibly changed Sara Lance's mind?"

"Oh I don't know," Sara said with a playful grin. "Something about a thief who thinks they have the best laid plans just itching to lose in a card game is appealing to me."

Leonard leaned forward, closer to Sara's face. "I don't _think_. I _know_ I have the best plans."

"Well, mine came out better tonight didn't it? And you didn't deny that you'll lose."

"That's because we both know that I'd steal that win right from under you."

"Oh really?"

Leonard looked off before meeting her eyes. Something about the way his eye sparkled when he was going to be a smartass made Sara want to laugh and punch him at the same time.

"I stole that kiss, didn't I?"

Sara bit her lip and looked down before nodding. "Yeah, that you did."

Before he finished shuffling the deck, Leonard set the cards down. "How about I steal another one?"

Before Sara had any chance to react, she felt his lips on hers once more. She mentally cursed that her reflexes had laxed enough to allow him to do so, but she didn't find herself pulling away. Instead, Sara leaned forward and returned the kiss just as feverishly as Leonard provided.

His hand cupped her cheek as he pressed himself forward. Her hands were on his shoulders, and as soon as it had started, the moment was over.

The two pulled away from one another, staring intently at the other in the eyes.

"Pretty hot kiss for a cold guy," Sara said with a sly grin.

"What can I say," Leonard said, "my plans aren't the only thing I'm the best at."

* * *

 **Word Count** : 935


End file.
